A spatial resolution and a scanning field of view are important parameters in the computed tomography (CT) medical imaging technology, in which the scanning field of view affects a size of an imaging range and the spatial resolution affects imaging definition. Currently, macro CT imaging apparatuses mostly employ a bulb with a larger focal spot and fan-shaped beams to scan, in which the scanning field of view can reach about 500 millimeters, but relatively, the spatial resolution is lower and can only reach about 0.2-0.5 millimeters.
Although a dental CT imaging apparatus or a micro CT imaging apparatus has a higher spatial resolution, its scanning field of view is very limited. For example, a scanning field of view of the dental CT imaging apparatus is about 200 millimeters and a scanning field of view of the micro CT imaging apparatus is about 50 millimeters.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a CT imaging apparatus and method that can improve the spatial resolution while maintaining the advantage of the scanning field of view, such that more accurate results of disease diagnosis can be obtained.